Grippli
Grippli or grung are a race of small humaniod frogs found around Tolas. They are sometimes mistaken for Bullywugs. Habitat Grippli can be found in wet temperate or warm regions such as Warring Woods, Tapichelok or the wetlands of northeastern Vhir. Cultures Most grippli clans are matriarchal with the eldest woman of each line forming a collective that determines the rules and actions of the community. Subraces Forest Forest grippli are found in warm wet regions such as rainforests. Forest grippli are more likely to have blue, yellow or red skin colouration. Grung Grung are commonly found in rainforests like forest grippli. Grung are naturally poisonous. Swamp Swamp grippli are found in temperate wet regions such as swamps or marshes. Swamp grippli are more likely to have green or brown skin colouration. Swamp grippli are larger than the other subraces. Homerules Pathfinder Tanglebeam Grippli (12 RP) Tanglebeam Grippli are native to the forest surrounding the city of Stovakor in the north east of Etan. * Humanoid : (Griplli) * Specialised (1RP) : +2 Dex, +2 Con, -2 Wis * Small : Small races gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Small races have a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. * Normal Speed : (30FT) * Standard Languages : Common and Grippli with Sylvan, Elvish and Undercommon. * Poison Resistance (3 RP): Members of this race gain a racial bonus on saving throws against poison effects equal to their Hit Dice. * Climb (2RP) : Members of this race have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. * Jumper (2 RP): Prerequisite: The race has at least a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity; Benefit: Members of this race are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. * Swim (2 RP): Members of this race have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. * Amphibious (2 RP): Prerequisite: Swim racial trait; Benefit: Members of this race are amphibious and can breathe both air and water. Alternative Racial Traits *'Expert Climber' (4 RP): Prerequisite: Climb racial trait; Benefit: Members of this race can cling to cave walls and even ceilings as long as the surface has hand- and footholds. In effect, members of this race are treated as being constantly under the effects of a nonmagical spider climb spell, save that members of this race cannot cling to smooth surfaces. This trait doubles the normal +8 racial bonus on Climb checks normally granted to creatures with a climb speed (to a total +16 bonus). This replaces Swim and Jumper. * Toxic (1 RP): Prerequisite: Aberration, dragon, plant, or undead type, or grippli, half-undead, reptilian, or vishkanya subtype; Benefit: Members of this race gain the following extraordinary ability: A number of times per day equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum 1/day), a member of this race can envenom a weapon that it wields with its toxic saliva or blood (using blood requires the creature to be injured when it uses this ability). Applying venom in this way is a swift action. When you take this trait, choose one of the following venoms. In addition you gain Craft Poison as a class skill or +2 to Craft Poison Checks if it already is a class skill. This replaces Swim. **'Life-Stealing Venom' : Injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the user’s Hit Dice + the user’s Constitution modifier; frequency 1/ round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Con; cure 1 save. **'Paralytic Venom' : Injury; save Fort DC 10 + the 1/2 user’s Hit Dice + the user’s Constitution modifier; frequency 1/ round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save. **'Weakening Venom' : Injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the user’s Hit Dice + the user’s Constitution modifier; frequency 1/ round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 1 save. Category:Homerules Category:Races